Judgement Day
In Islam Yawm al-Qiyama is one of the basic Muslim beleifs. Timing Islam teaches only God knows when "The Day of Judgement" will take place and He alone can bring it. They ask you about the hour, when will be its taking place? Say: The knowledge of it is only with my Lord; none but He shall manifest it at its time; it will be momentous in the heavens and the earth; it will not come on you but of a sudden. They ask you as if you were solicitous about it. Say: Its knowledge is only with Allah, but most people do not know. -Qur'an 7:187 Islam teaches it will be on a Friday according to a hadith. Three Periods There are three periods before the Day of Judgment, also known as ashratu's-sa'ah or alamatu qiyami's-sa'ah, with some debate as to whether the periods could overlap. The first period began at the passing of Muhammad, and the second began with the passing of his companions and ended a thousand years later. The Tartar invasion, 650 years after the death of Muhammad, occurred in the second period. The Mongols, led by Hulagu Khan, grandson of Genghis Khan, attacked Baghdad in 1258 CE and brought the Abbasid caliphate to an end. They massacred millions of Muslims, and the water of the river Tigris turned red with blood. The Qur'an also foretold a fire at Madinah in the Hijaz near Busra in Syria in the second period, which Islamic scholars believe occurred in 654 AH. We are currently in the second period, with the end of days beginning with the appearance of Mahdi. Eschatology Good *Mahdi *Jesus *Yamani (Shia) *Khorasani (Shia) Bad *Dajjal *Sufyani *Gog and Magog *Khwarij *Man with Thin Shin from Abasynia Other *Death and Resurrection Mahdi The Mahdi in Islam is a figure that will appear in the end times to fill the earth with peace and justice. The Sunnis believe he is still to be born, while Twelver Shiites believe that he has already been born. They believe he is in occultation and that he will re-appear in the end times. Jesus Like Christains, Muslims also believe that Jesus will return. In Islam Jesus will come from the eastern part of Damscus, Syria. It is mentioned in ahadith. He will rule the world after Mahdi dies. He will rule the earth with Islamic Law. He kills Dajjal according to Sunni Muslims. In ahadith is says: Abu Hurayrah narrates that the Messenger of Allah said, "By Him in whose hands my soul rests! It is definitely close in that time that Isa, Son of Maryam descends amongst you as a just ruler. He will break the cross, kill the swine and abolish jaziya. And money will abound in such access that no one will accept it. —Ahmad bin Hambal, al-Musnad, vol 2, p. 240 The Khorasani (Shia) Khorasani is a Shia figure that is beleived by Shi'ite Muslims to be an endtimes figure. Yamani (Shia) The Yamani is another Twelver Shi'ite end times figure that calls people to the truth. Dajjal Muslims believe that Dajjal or Anti-Christ will decieve people into thinking he is the Messiah and then God. He will use magic to decieve people into following him. He sees out of his left eye and is blind in the right one. Kafir (disbeliever) is written between his forehead. He will be killed by Jesus (Sunni belief) or Mahdi (Shia belief). Sufyani The Sufyani is a tyrant who will kill Muslims. Sunnis reject this due to weak ahadith. Shias believe he will be a cruel ruler who will kill innocent people. He is mentioned in Sunni and Shia Sources though Sunnis reject ahadith about Sufyani. Gog and Magog Gog and Magog are mentioned in Qur'an and Hadith as being a corrupt tribe who is sealed up and will be released after Jesus returns and after Dajjal is killed. Dhul Qarnain sealed Gog and Magog in a barrier. When they are released they will shed blood on the earth and in the heavens. But when Ya'jooj and Ma'jooj are let loose and they rush headlong down every hill and mountain —Qur'an 21:96 Beast from the Earth The Beast from the Earth is a figure that shall come when wickedness fills the earth after Jesus dies. He will tell the disbelievers they did not believe in God's signs with certianty. It is mentioned in the Qur'an. And when the Word is fulfilled against unjust, We shall produce from the earth a Beast to face them: he will speak to them, for that mankind did not believe with assurance in our Signs.—Qur'an 27:82 According ahadith the Beast will give the mark of Moses on the believer and the sign of Solomon to the disbelievers. Khawarij The Khawarij were a deviant sect who rebelled against and killed Ali ibn Abi Talib, fourth rightly guided caliph in Sunni Islam and first Imam in Shia Islam. These people were prophecized by Muhammad (saw) in ahadith. Man with a Thin Shin The "Man with a Thin Shin" is in Islam a man from Abbasynia who will destroy the Kabbah. Desertion of Medina Medinah will be deserted, and all that remains in the city will be date palms. The just will have gone to join Mahdi, and the evil to Dajjal. Medinah will have been depopulated for forty years by the time of al-Qiyama Death & Resurrection Muslims believe that people will die and then will be raised again. This is mentioned in the Qur'an. In Islam Death will happen to all people. The Angle of Death looks beautiful to believers and horrific to disbelievers. The believers soul comes out easily and the disbelievers soul is violently torn out because it does'nt want to leave this world. Then it is shown where it will go whether it be Paradise or Hell. The dead go through Barzakh where they are questioned and will remained till the Yawm al-Qiyamah (Day of Resurrection). On the Last Day all are resurrected. "They your about the hour, when will be its taking place? Say: The Knowledge is only with my Lord; not but He shall manifest its time... -Qur'an 7:187 Seperation of the Righteous and the Damned The righteous have souls taken away by a gentel wind and the wicked will be left to face the horrors of the Final Hour. The Trumpet will be blown l and all that are on earth and in the heavens will die. The Qur'an says: The Trumpet will (just) be sounded, when all that are in the heavens and on earth will swoon, except such as it will please Allah (to exempt). Then will a second one be sounded, when, behold, they will be standing and looking on! -Qur'an 39:60 Surely God does not do injustice to the weight of an ant, and if it is a good deed He multiplies it and gives from Himself a great reward. -Qur'an 4:40 Resurrection and Judgement The second trumpet will be blown and all will be resurrected. The Iliyin book is where the deeds of the righteous are recorded and the Sijjin is where the deeds of wicked are written in. The people will be shown what they did in the book given to them. Then shall anyone who has done an atom's weight of good, see it! And anyone who has done an atom's weight of evil, shall see it. -Qur'an 99:7-8 Then the hereafter will begin for both the righteous and the wicked. Justice from God is served. Those who believe in that which is revealed unto thee, Muhammad, and those who are Jews, and Christians, and Sabians - whoever believeth in Allah and the Last Day and doeth right - surely their reward is with their Lord, and there shall no fear come upon them neither shall they grieve. -Qur'an 2:62 The believers will be in Paradise and the wicked in Hell. People have to cross the Sirat bridge. It is thin like piece of hair and sharper than a sword. The wicked will fall into Hell and the believers make it accross within a second. Minor Signs to End Times There are many minor signs to Yawm al-Qiyama. Major Signs There are 10 Major Signs to Yawm al-Qiyama. They are: #Arivval of Dajjal #The Arrival of the Mahdi #The Return of Jesus #Gog and Magog #Landslide in the East, West, and the Arabian Peninsula #The Sun Rises in the West #The Beast from the Earth #The Smoke #The Gentle Wind that will Snatch the Souls of Believers #The Fire Sources 1. Qur'an 7:187 2. Musnad Ahmad v2 p240 3. Sahih Bukhari, Muslim (Sunni) 4. Ayn al Hayat (Shia) 5, Qur'an 21:96 6. Qur'an 27:82 7. Mishkhat p535 8. Qur'an 99:7-8 9. Qur'an 2:62 10.Wikipedia (Sirat) 11. Day of Judgement by Sayyed Sa'eed Akhthar Rizvi Category:Beliefs